Jay Park
| birth_place = Edmonds, Washington, United States | occupation = Singer, rapper, actor | years = 2006–present | height = 170 cm | weight = 60 kg | blood = A | agency = Roc Nation AOMG SidusHQ JYP Entertainment | fandom = JayEffect / JWalkerz | associated = 2PM | website = | sns = }} Jay Park (제이 박) is a Korean-American singer, rapper, and actor under AOMG and Roc Nation. He was a member of the boy group 2PM. In 2010, he left JYP Entertainment after controversial comments about Korea surfaced online. Park later re-debuted as a solo artist in 2011 under SidusHQ. In September 2013, he became the founder and CEO of AOMG, a Korean independent record label specializing in hip-hop. In May 2017, he announced the co-creation with producer Cha Cha Malone of a new global hip-hop label, H1GHR MUSIC RECORDS. His fandom is called JayEffect, and his fans are called JWalkerz. Discography Studio albums * New Breed (2012) ** New Breed (Red Edition) (2012) * Evolution (2014) * Worldwide (2015) * Everything You Wanted (2016) * The Road Less Traveled (2019) Mini albums * Take a Deeper Look (2011) * New Breed Part.1 (2011) Maxi albums * Take HD Special Maxi Album ''(2012) EPs * ''Count On Me (2010) * Ask Bout Me (2018) * Nothing Matters (2019) Mixtapes * Fresh A!r: Breathe !t (2012) Singles * "Speechless" (2010) * "Bestie" (2010) * "Demon" (2011) * "Girlfriend" (2011) * "Joah" (2013) * "I Like 2 Party" (2013) * "Metronome" (2014) * "NaNa" (2014) * "The Promise" (2014) * "Sex Trip" (2015) * "Mommae" (2015) * "My Last" (2015) * "Solo" (2015) * "The Truth Is" (2016) * "Me Like Yuh" (2016) * "Stay With Me" (2016) * "Hulk Hogan" (2017) * "Raw Sh!t" (2017) * "Love My Life" (2017) * "Yacht" (2017) * "Birthday Gamble" (2017) * "Run It" (2018) * "Soju" (2018) * "FSU" (2018) * "V" (2018) * "Finish Line" (2018) * "20/20" (2019) Collaboration EPs * Scene Stealers (2016) * Baddest Nice Guys (2019) * On Fire (2019) * This Wasn't Supposed to Happen (2019) Collaboration singles * "City Breeze" (2016) * "Most Hated" (2017) * "Thuggin 4 My Baby" (2017) * "Reborn" (2017) * "Dingo x H1GHR MUSIC" (2017) * "Forget About Tomorrow" (2018) * "El Tornado" (2018) * "Upside Down" (2018) * "119 Remix" (2018) * "Not the Same" (2019) * "Engine" (2019) * "K-Town" (2019) * "Westcoast" (2019) * "Dingo x H1GHR MUSIC" (2019) OSTs * "Mr.Children OST Part 1 'Summer Dream'" (2011) * "Rooftop Prince OST Part.2" (2012) * "Oh My Ghost OST Part.4" (2015) Other releases * "Appetizer" (2013) * "Trill" (2013) * "Lotto" (2015) * "On It" (2015) * "All I Wanna Do" (2016) * "I Don't Disappoint" (2016) * "Get It All" (2017) Concerts World tours * Jay Park 2019 Sexy 4 Eva World Tour (2019) Gallery Promotional Jay Park Take a Deeper Look promotional photo.png|''Take a Deeper Look'' Jay Park New Breed promotional photo.png|''New Breed'' Jay Park Evolution promotional photo.png|''Evolution'' Jay Park Worldwide photo.png|''Worldwide'' Jay Park Everything You Wanted promotional photo.png|''Everything You Wanted'' Jay Park Most Hated promotional photo.png|"Most Hated" Official links * Website * Facebook * Instagram * Twitter * YouTube Category:Rappers Category:Male rappers Category:Singers Category:Male singers Category:Soloists Category:Male soloists Category:2011 debuts Category:Jay Park Category:AOMG